I See Fire
by Lamperouge-CC
Summary: Two-Shot Song-fic/ Naruto fue el primero en verla y fue el primero en intentar desviar su ataque. Sasuke fue el primero en saber como terminaría todo y fue el primero en notar que era imposible desviar los ataques.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 _._

 _ **Oh misty eye of the Mountain below**_ ** _  
_ _Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hace mas de seis años que la Guerra Shinobi había acabado, desde que Madara, Obito y Kaguya fueron derrotados una paz sin igual se respiraba en las aldeas. Las cuales a pesar de los problemas pasados lograron dejar todo el odio y resentimiento en el pasado, dando paso a una temporada de esperanza y prosperidad para _casi todos._

Konoha por su parte, logro retomar su puesto como potencia mundial y bajo el mandado de Naruto Uzumaki – su mas reciente Hokage – se logro consolidar los lazos internacionales, al igual que con la ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha todo rastro de Kaguya o de Madara había sido exterminado del mundo Shinobi.

.

.

 _._

 ** _If this is to end in fire_**

 ** _Then we shall all burn together_ _._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sobre la terraza de la Torre del Hokage se encontraba un ANBU, desde su posición podía contemplar una gran parte de aldea y desde abajo se lograba ver parte de su cabellera gris.

\- Nunca pensé que después de ser Hokage regresarías al cuartel ANBU – Exclamo un joven a su espalda.

\- Después de todo lo sucedido en los últimos años… Un retiro no es lo mió… Tú mas que nadie deberías comprenderlo Naruto – Exclamo Kakashi despojándose de su mascara de lobo. - ¿Dónde esta Sasuke? – Pregunto mientras el rubio a su espalda suspiraba.

\- Me entrego el informe de su misión y se fue sin decir una palabra – Respondió Naruto con la mirada en el horizonte

\- En las fechas en las que nos encontramos no es de sorprenderse… Después de todo… Es el aniversario del Fin de la Guerra… - Dijo Kakashi mientras se apoyaba en la baranda de la terraza - ¿No deberías hablar con él? Después de todos estos años creo que ya es momento que deje _todo_ atrás… Creí que con su viaje redención lograría calmar sus demonios, sin embargo, parece que solo logro calmar una parte.

Naruto comprendía a donde su antiguo sensei quería llegar, luego de que culmino la guerra, Sasuke con ayuda de Kakashi había logrado salir libre de todos sus crímenes, habían sacado a la luz la verdad de Itachi y el Clan Uchiha a pesar de haber quedado tachado por las acciones de su líder, con la verdad de Itachi se logro demostrar que no solo el odio y venganza era lo que traía consigo ese Clan, si no que también se demostró una justificación al comportamiento de Sasuke y su asesinato a Danzou.

Las razones que lo llevaron a unirse a Akatsuki quedaron atrás con su colaboración en la batalla contra Madara y el sellado de Kaguya. Ante los ojos de todas las aldeas el Uchiha había sido un pobre joven que perdió a su familia y por culpa de la mala orientación del Consejo de Konoha tomo un mal camino que afortunadamente logro retomar en la Guerra. Para todos, el viaje de Sasuke era para expiar sus culpas.

Por supuesto, eso era la versión oficial.

La otra cara de la moneda solo la habían visto Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura.

Por el bien de todos y del Sasuke mismo, se mantuvo en secreto la batalla entre el Hijo del Cuarto Hokage y el Ultimo Uchiha, al igual que la lamentable pérdida que dicha batalla creó.

Después de todo, los que no siguen las reglas son escorias pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria.

.

.

 _._

 ** _And if we should die tonight_**

 ** _We should all die together_ _._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

Desde lo alto del Valle del Fin se encontraba un pelinegro recostado sobre la piedra observando el cielo, desde que había regresado a la aldea hace tres años cada vez se acercaba esa fecha iba a ese lugar a ver las nubes. Lo cual si lo veías desde su perspectiva era bastante irónico que regresara a ese lugar en particular.

El lugar que le recordaba lo podrida que estaba su alma, ese Valle representaba no solo las dos veces que decidió traicionar a su familia, si no también en donde ella…

\- Sabia que te encontraría aquí – Exclamo una voz frente a el.

\- Hmp… largo Naruto – Dijo el pelinegro sin inmutarse ante la presencia del rubio.

\- ¡No hasta que me escuches! – Grito Naruto tomando a Sasuke de las solapas de su traje y levantándolo en el proceso, todo ante la mirada molesta del joven pelinegro - ¡Ya es momento de que dejes todo atrás!, ¡Lo que sucedió en este lugar!, ¡El hecho de que Sakura-chan…! – Ante la mención de la joven Sasuke se soltó de un manotazo del rubio y en su ojo comenzó a brillar el Sharingan que le hacia compañía a su Rinnegan.

\- ¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre! – Grito fuera de si Sasuke

\- ¡No! ¿!Por que demonios no puedo nombrarla!?... Cada vez que intento sacar el tema pareciera que ella te hubiera hecho algo… ¡Y con un demonio! ¡Ella lo único que hizo fue amarte con todo su corazón maldito mal agradecido! – La tensión en ambos hombre se hizo notoria y los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a tornarse rojos ante la situación - ¡Desde que Sakura-chan muri…!

\- ¡He dicho que no vuelvas a nombrarla! – Grito Sasuke golpeando al rubio en la cara, mandándolo así unos metros.

Desde que Sakura había fallecido en la guerra, cada vez que alguien intentaba si quiera nombrar en la presencia del pelinegro, sin razón aparente generaba su ira. Ninguna persona comprendía el porque y aquellos que si, solo podían ver con tristeza como Sasuke dejaba el lugar.

Sin embargo, ya no mas.

Era momento de que Sasuke Uchiha dejara de culparse por la muerte de Sakura Haruno.

\- ¡No puedes odiarla por lo que sucedió! – Grito Naruto mientras se quitaba la sangre de la boca y se preparaba para el próximo ataque de Sasuke.

Mientras que por su parte, en los ojos del Uchiha solo se podía notar el odio, la culpa y el dolor que aquella charla representaba.

\- Tu no sabes nada – Escupió Sasuke mientras comenzaba a atacar a Naruto - ¡No tienes derecho a hablarme de ella!

\- ¿No tengo derecho? – Exclamo Naruto sorprendido mientras esquivaba los ataques de su amigo - ¿Crees que yo no me siento mal? ¿Piensas que no me duele haberla perdido a ella también?…. ¿! Crees que una parte de mi no murió cuando la dieron por muerta!? – Ahora si Naruto estaba fuera de si y comenzaba a responder los ataques de su amigo.

\- ¿!Una parte de ti murió!? ¡Yo te veo completo cada vez que paseas por la aldea con tu familia! – Grito Sasuke formando a Susano.

\- ¡Es lo ultimo que me queda! ¡Al igual que tú y Kakashi-sensei! – Se defendió el rubio - ¡Ustedes son lo único que me queda! ¡Tú más que nadie debería entenderlo! – Grito mientras su puño se dirigía hacia el Uchiha, quien en ultimo momento desactivo al Susano y dejo que el golpe de Naruto le diera de lleno en la cara, ante la mirada de sorpresa del rubio.

\- Después de aquella explosión… Una parte de mi creyó que había muerto – Murmuro el Uchiha – Que todo había llegado a su fin… Sabia que ella estaba en el medio de todo, pensé que al final… Habíamos muertos todos juntos.

.

.

 _._

 ** _Now I see fire,_**

 ** _Inside the mountain_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

 _Era el momento final._

 _El fuego causado por sus ataques estaba aun presente, arrasando todo a su paso, a la par que ellos._

 _Ambos estaban consientes de eso y aun así no les importaba, después de todo, ese era su destino._

 _Y ambos estaban conformes con eso._

 _Sin embargo el destino tiene una retorcida manera de dejarte en claro que por mas que creas que tu futuro esta escrito en piedra. Las cosas no siempre salen como tu crees._

 _\- ¡Deténganse! – Exclamo ella mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde estaban ellos._

 _Naruto fue el primero en verla y fue el primero en intentar desviar su ataque._

 _Sasuke fue el primero en saber como terminaría todo y fue el primero en notar que era imposible desviar los ataques._

 _\- ¡DETENGANSE! -_

 _El grito arrasador de Sakura fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que los ataques impactaran y una luz blanca los segara completamente haciendo que el fuego los consumiera._

.

.

 _._

 ** _I see fire,_**

 ** _Burning the trees_**

.

.

 _._

 _Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, al igual que los parpados pesados. Si agudizaba un poco el oído podía reconocer los sonidos de la maquina que indicaba que seguía con vida._

 _Por un momento, una parte de el deseo con todo su corazón que lo que vio antes de caer en la inconsciencia no hubiera sido verdad._

 _Que aun siguieran en la batalla contra Kaguya y aquello solo fuera otra parte de su maltrecha imaginación._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas nunca son tan sencillas._

.

.

 _._

 ** _And I see fire,_**

 ** _Hollowing souls_**

.

.

 _._

 _\- ¡No pudo simplemente desaparecer! – Gritaba un rubio fuera de si_

 _\- ¡Contrólate Naruto! – Grito a la par Tsunade – Luego de que te encontramos a Sasuke y a ti entre los escombros de su batalla contra Kaguya, se envío un equipo para dar con paradero de Sakura – Aclaro la rubia._

 _Luego de que Sasuke y Naruto despertaron en lo que quedaba del hospital hace ya una semana, se enteraron de que de alguna manera Kakashi logro revertir el Jutsu que mantenía a todos presos, después de aquello, por orden de la antigua Hokage se organizo a un pequeño equipo de Shinobis para la búsqueda de su discípula._

 _Por obvias razones los resultados no eran los mas favorables, acorde a Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura habían logrado sella a Kaguya al haber Sakura golpeado a la diosa mientras Naruto y Sasuke con sus ataques terminaban de sellar al enemigo. A causa de la explosión los tres se vieron afectados por la onda de explosión._

 _La razón por la que su sensei les pedio que no revelaran nada de su batalla era un misterio para ambos, al igual que el paradero de la pelirrosa._

 _\- ¡Debemos salir a buscarla! – Volvió a gritar el rubio al borde de las lagrimas - ¡Si aun sigue con vida debemos encontrarla! -_

 _Todo esto ante la atenta mirada del Uchiha que escuchaba todo desde el fondo de la habitación._

 _\- Naruto... – Murmuro Kakashi quien hace apenas unos días había obtenido el puesto de Hokage – Tu situación no es la mas favorable, tus heridas aun están sanando… Ya enviamos un equipo ANBU a buscar a Sakura, debes ser paciente_

 _\- ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei…! – Intento persuadir el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por el Uchiha_

 _\- Basta Naruto – Pronuncio sombrío Sasuke antes de abandonar la habitación._

.

.

 _._

 _ **I see fire,** _

**_Blood in the breeze_**

 _._

.

.

 _._

 _\- Del presente informe se declara que las continuas búsquedas por encontrar a la Ninja Medico Sakura Haruno han sido casi en su totalidad infructíferas, la única pista referente al sujeto fue encontrada en un espacio cercano al lugar de la explosión que posee restos de sangre y un emblema Ninja, que luego de ser examinadas detalladamente se determino que la sangre encontrada y el emblema, en efecto, pertenecieron al sujeto buscado…. Sin embargo, ante la falta de un cuerpo para determinar el estado del sujeto, nosotros el escuadrón Nª 19 de Búsqueda y Rescate Especializado ANBU, el Departamento de Inteligencia de Konoha y el Equipo Forense bajo en mandato de Senju Tsunade…. – El peliplata tomo una pausa antes de continuar su lectura – Determinamos que el sujeto Sakura Haruno falleció durante la explosión ocasionada por Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha para la contención del enemigo conocido como Kaguya, de la cual dicha explosión causo que el cuerpo del sujeto fuera atrapado y pulverizado por la onda de explosión. – Concluyo el Hokage_

 _Por un momento nadie en la sala pudo pronunciar una palabra._

 _Solo fue cortado por el llanto y gritos que Ino comenzó a dar ante la noticia, seguida inmediatamente por las exclamaciones de Naruto el cual luchaba por contener las lagrimas mientras golpeaba el escritorio del Hokage exigiendo respuestas._

 _Todos los novatos y algunos senseis reunidos expresaban de alguna manera su pesar ante la noticia._

 _Todos menos él._

 _Él se había quedado momentáneamente en blanco ante la noticia, aquello no era verdad. Era una maldita broma de Kakashi._

 _Él no podía haberla matado con su ataque._

.

.

 _._

 ** _And I'll hope that you'll remember me_ _._**

.

.

 _._

\- Yo… la busque durante años – Relato Sasuke con la mirada baja – Pensé que si conseguía una pista de Kaguya o Madara podría saber que fue lo que sucedió con ella… -

Naruto miraba como poco a poco el Uchiha caía de rodilla mientras que hombros comenzaban a temblar.

\- ¡Yo no quería que nada le sucediera! ¡La deje en ese maldito estado para que nada le pasara! – Exclamo Sasuke golpeando el piso mientras la lagrimas nublaban su vista - ¡Se supone que yo moriría en ese momento! ¡Así ella no volvería a sufrir por mí y viviría su vida en paz! – Ante lo ultimo el Uchiha soltó un grito desgarrador mientras seguía golpeando el suelo.

Y Naruto ahí finalmente lo entendió.

Sasuke de alguna manera había hecho todas esas cosas por ella, se viaje de redención nunca fue para calmar sus demonios si no para buscar alguna pista que lo llevara a Sakura.

Muy a su manera Sasuke respondía a los sentimientos que Sakura profesaba por el y eso lo estaba consumiendo en la culpa.

Por un momento sintió un enorme dolor en el pecho al saber mas a fondo lo que asediaba a su amigo. Por lo que sentándose junto al Uchiha que ya había dejado de golpear el piso.

\- El pasado jamás se podrá cambiar – Dijo sonriendo el rubio ante la mirada de su amigo – A Sakura-chan nunca le hubiera gustado verte en este estado y por ella muchos menos – Naruto vio como Sasuke planeaba interrumpirlo así que coloco una mano en su hombro y sin dejar de sonreír – Deberías perdonarte por lo que sucedió, ella… Ella lo hizo por nosotros, por ti… Ya es momento de que comiences a vivir la vida que ella quiso para ti… Si no lo haces por ti… Al menos hazlo por ella Sasuke. – Sin quitar la mano de su hombro – Recuerda su sonrisa, su mirada y su amor y hazlo por ella.

Sasuke por un momento lo miro como atónito.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle al rubio, un ANBU apareció frente a ambos.

\- ¡Hogake-sama unos intrusos intentaron entrar en la aldea! – Exclamo el ANBU alterado.

 ** _And I'll hope that you'll remember me_ _._**

Continue

!Two-Shot!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I See Fire**_

 _ **Chapter II**_

En lo alto del Monumento de los Hokages se encontraban unas personas observando todo desde lo alto toda la aldea.

Desde su posición podían ver perfectamente el grupo de ninjas renegados que estaban intentando penetrar la aldea desde su entrada norte. Esos ninjas eran la tapadera, el señuelo. Mientras que ellos esperaban las ordenes de su superior para comenzar con su verdadera misión.

Capturar al recién nacido hijo del Hokage.

\- _¡Miyuki, Kaito! –_ Se escucho la voz de su supervisor desde el pequeño radio que cargaban – _El Hokage esta a menos de 10 kilómetros de la aldea… Procedan -_

 _-_ Entendido Tsubaki-sama – Respondió el joven.

Tomando un pequeño impulso los jóvenes saltaron desde lo alto, ambos vestían con capas similares a las de los escuadrones ANBU, para cubrir sus rostros el joven utilizaba una mascara como el Ninja Copia dejando ver sus ojos color violeta y la joven un velo que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos color miel.

\- A 3 kilómetros hay tres ANBUS custodiando la mansión del Hokage – Menciono Kaito mientras iban corriendo. – Dos fuera y uno dentro del sitio… En el piso superior se encuentra la Princesa Hyūga y el bebe… – Aclaro el joven desactivando su técnica sensorial.

\- Encárgate de los de afuera… Yo me ocupare del que esta adentro y de la Hyūga – Explico la joven mientras se acercaban a su objetivo.

.

.

.

 _ **And if the night is burning I will cover my eyes**_

 _ **For if the dark returns then my brothers will die**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¡Naruto! – Grito Shikamaru mientras observaba al rubio llegar junto con el Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede? ¡Me voy unas horas y nos atacan! – Grito Naruto mientras golpeaba a uno de los ninjas renegados.

\- Son ninjas renegados – Aclaro Kakashi mientras retenía a unos cuantos hombres con sus hilos – No son muy fuertes… Pero nos superan en número -

\- No lo entiendo… Solo están intentando penetrar, pero los poco que han logrado pasar la defensa a los pocos paso toman de nuevo posición de ataque y se quedan en el mismo sitio – Dijo Shikamaru mientras veía como dos de los renegados detenían su avance para lanzar un ataque directo a Naruto y el otro a Sasuke.

Lo otros renegados simplemente se concentraban en atacar a Kakashi o a el mismo, dejando así una brecha para que los demás ninjas pudieran atacarlos sin ningún problema. Además cada vez que capturaban a uno estos en vez de forcejear como normalmente algún prisionero lo haría, estos hombres – cuyos rostros estaban cubiertos por una especie de mascara similar a la de los ANBU – simplemente se quedaban quietos y bajaban sus cabezas en señal de obediencia.

Aquello no encajaba.

\- ¡Kakashi quítale la mascara a uno de los prisioneros! – Grito Shikamaru mientras esquivaba un ataque.

Kakashi tomo a uno de los hombres que mantenía preso con sus hilos y retiro la mascara. Lo primero que noto era las marcas de escamas que tenía el hombre en su ojo derecho, lo segundo era que dicho hombre se notaba con una apariencia mucho mayor a lo aparentaba, sus cara estaba demacrada y tenia bastantes arrugas alrededor, por otra parte aun cabizbajo el hombre estaba murmurando algo en una lengua que no reconocía.

Sin perder tiempo Kakashi le retiro la mascara a otro de los prisionero y noto las mismas características que el hombre anterior.

Aquello solo significaba una cosa, era una trampa.

Kakashi antes de poder si quiera decir algo escucho una explosión a lo lejos, 2 kilómetros aproximadamente, hacia el centro de la aldea. Eso solo significaba dos posibles opciones.

La Torre del Hokage y ….

\- ¡Hinata! – Grito Naruto mientras comenzaba a hacer los sellos para transportarse a la mansión.

\- ¡Yo que tu me quedaría justo en donde estas Naruto-kun! – Grito una mujer desde las sombras.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto! – Grito el Hokage mientras tres clones se dirigían al sitio de donde provenía la voz, mientras que el original iba directo hasta donde estaba su esposa y su hijo.

.

.

.

 _ **And as the sky is falling down**_

 _ **It crashed into this lonely town**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- ¡Aléjate de mi! – Grito Hinata mientras sujetaba con ambos brazos a su pequeño Boruto.

Hace apenas tres días que había dado a luz a su hijo, el parto había sido de alto riesgo debido a que el bebe había venido de lado, cosa que ocasiono que casi se ahogara con el cordón umbilical, por lo que los médicos se vieron en la necesidad de "romper" un poco mas el área para que su pequeño Boruto pudiera nacer sin mas complicaciones.

Aquella incisión la había dejado mas débil y por lo tanto debía pasar mas tiempo en cama, por decisión de Naruto y ella habían regresado a la mansión, pero ahora veía que aquella opción no había sido lo mas seguro para ellos.

\- No deseo hacerte daño Princesa Hyūga – Dijo la joven suavemente – Solo deseo al pequeño que llevas en brazos.

\- ¡Jamás! – Exclamo la madre.

\- Por las malas será entonces – Dijo Miyuki

Cuando estaba por comenzar su ataque afuera se escucho una gran explosión, producida posiblemente por su compañero Kaito, la mujer aprovecho que la Hyūga se había distraído con el impacto y de un movimiento rápido se posiciono en su espalda y de un movimiento certero desmayo a su oponente.

Rápidamente antes de que ella y el bebe golpearan el piso tomo al niño en brazos. Cuando estaba dispuesta a seguir su camino, se vio en la obligación de esquivar un kunai que iba directamente a su cabeza. Al voltear hacia su derecha se encontró con la figura del Hokage.

\- Suelta a mí bebe – Exclamo un muy furioso Naruto, quien al dirigir su mirada a los pies de su oponente noto que su esposa estaba tirada - ¿Qué le hiciste a Hinata? -

Ante la pregunta del Hokage la mujer solo apretó más el niño en su pecho y se preparo para el posible ataque.

Naruto quien solo apretó mas los puños ante el mutismo de su oponente, se preparo para atacar cuando de la nada sintió en su cuello una katana, noto enseguida que por culpa de la situación se había concentrado únicamente en su enemigo al frente y no noto como un segundo enemigo se posicionada a sus espaldas.

\- Un error que te puede costar la vida Hokage – Dijo Kaito a su espalda mientras enterraba la katana en el cuello de Naruto.

En menos de un segundo una nube de humo reemplazo a Naruto, mientras que Kaito y Miyuki saltaban por la ventana corriendo hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Aquello en otras situaciones hubiera sido un completo suicidio ir directamente a la boca del lobo, pero en esta situación la terraza del lugar era el punto de reunión. Era fundamental que Naruto y su compañero Sasuke Uchiha estuvieran en ese sitio.

Conforme se iban acercando al lugar notaron como una explosión a su derecha mostraba a una mujer siendo perseguida por el Ninja Copia y el Uchiha.

Perfecto.

Aceleraron mas el paso, notando como Naruto con su manto de Zorro les seguía. De un salto los dos jóvenes llegaron a la terraza de la Torre a la par que la mujer que los otros ninjas seguían.

\- Están atrapados – Dijo Sasuke desenvainando su Katana.

\- ¿En verdad lo estamos Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto la misteriosa mujer mientras retiraba la capa que cubría sus ropas.

Dejando ver así su apariencia, lo primero que notaron fue la serpiente que envolvía su cuerpo, después vieron su largo y sedoso cabello negro que era adornado por un pequeño coral dorado al inicio de su cuero cabelludo en su frente, sus ojos eran verde oscuro – casi negro – y poseía un maquillaje simple en los parpados y labios. Base a la impresión que causo la belleza de la mujer vieron que sus ropas no eran comunes para un Ninja, aquella ropa parecía de otra época, un pantalón oscuro como el que usaban las sacerdotisas a juego con una blusa oscura y un collar de jade que adoraba su cuello.

\- Permítanme presentarme… Mi nombre es Tsubaki – Exclamo la mujer – Mis pequeños ayudantes son Kaito – Señalo al hombre mientras este se quitaba la mascara y capucha dejando ver su largo cabello castaño – Y mi pequeña Miyuki – A diferencia del hombre ella no se despojo de ninguna prenda, en cambio, le paso el bebe a la otra mujer - ¡Oh! Es una pequeña replica de su padre y su abuelo. -

\- ¿De donde conoces a mi padre? -

\- Hace unos años tu padre y yo tuvimos una pequeña historia… Desafortunadamente tu entrometida madre se interpuso entre nosotros – La mujer hizo una pequeña pausa mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos y unas marcas de escamas azules aparecían en la parte derecha de su cara – Y me lanzo una maldición… Junto con aquella maldita mujer – Dijo mirando a Sasuke – Tu querida madre Sasuke-kun – Soltó sin mas la mientras volvía a tomar la apariencia del principio.

Cuando la apariencia de la mujer cambio, los ninjas de Konoha tomaron una posición defensiva mientras que Naruto y Sasuke miraban sin comprender a Tsubaki.

\- Sus queridas madres me volvieron lo que soy… La desesperada Kushina acudió a su amiga Mikoto con el fin de que la ayudara a conquistar el corazón de su amado Minato – Comenzó a relatar Tsubaki – El Clan Uchiha es conocido por su increíble control de distintas áreas… Inclusive Jutsus Milenarios… Algunos sin mucho utilidad como el que me querían lanzar y otros con un gran peso como el que me lanzaron… - Con voz cantarina la mujer volvió a hablar - Veamos, la pequeña Kushina quería que yo dejara de rondar a su querido Minato, le dijo a la dulce Mikoto quien conocía un Jutsu de sus antepasados… Juntas buscaron y buscaron y encontraron la solución… Algo simple para cualquier Ninja, sin embargo, no notaron que su lindo Jutsu no era precisamente para lo que ellas buscaban, al final terminaron lanzándome una maldición que me consumía lentamente… - Pausa – Pero afortunadamente para mi, encontré la forma de domar mi maldición, logre que aquello que me consumía se lograra pasar a las demás personas y ahora con la sangre de este lindo bebe en mis brazos lograre no solo pasarle la maldición sino finalmente liberarme… Fin – Concluyo la mujer riendo.

\- Estas demente – Dijo Kakashi

\- Puede ser… Pero ya no tengo tiempo para seguir con este lindo reencuentro – Menciono la mujer enigmáticamente mientras a su espalda se abría una especie de portal – Espero que disfruten mi sorpresa… ¡Ahora mis pequeños! – Grito mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a entrar, sin notar que Naruto se lanzo a su espalda y juntos cayeron dentro del portal que luego se cerró.

Dejando así a Kakashi y Sasuke con los dos compañeros de la mujer.

\- Naruto siempre tan impaciente… - Exclamo el joven retirando el Jutsu que ocultaba su identidad – Se supone que yo seria el oponente de Naruto… Pero me tendré que conformar contigo Kakashi – Dijo al revelar su identidad, ante la atónita mirada de ambos hombres.

\- Terminemos con esto cuanto antes – Menciono la mujer despojándose de su capucha y velo. Y al igual que su compañero retiro el Jutsu que utilizaba para apariencia.

\- Imposible – Murmuro Sasuke aun sin creerlo.

\- Yo seré tu oponente…. Sasuke- kun –

.

.

.

 _ **And with that shadow upon the ground**_

 _ **I hear my people screaming out**_ _._

 _._

 _._

.

Estaba oscuro.

No sabía donde demonios estaba, pero aquel lugar le daba mala impresión.

Después que se lanzo sobre la mujer que tenia a su hijo cayo en una especie de pozo que al salir del agua lo recibió aquella oscuridad.

Con su mano palpo un poco el suelo donde estaba y agudizando sus sentidos intento localizar a su oponente.

Al no obtener resultados decidió usar el Modo Sabio. Así si aquella mujer o la cosa que la rodeaba decidían atacar podría al menos sentirlos.

\- Eres un entrometido Naruto-kun - Exclamo una voz mientras todas las luces del lugar se encendían, encandilando así un poco al rubio.

Cuando logro enfocar su vista vio a su pequeño bebe llorando sobre lo que parecía una pequeña almohada encima de una especie de piedra que alrededor tenia unas cuantas velas y runas en el piso.

Aquello le helo la sangre, si bien el no recordaba nada, a través de los recuerdos de sus padres logro ver en que posición fue encontrado poco antes de que sus padres murieran y sellaran a Karuma dentro de el.

Y en donde estaba su pequeño era un sitio muy parecido a aquel lugar.

-Devuélveme a mi bebe – Dijo suavemente mientras que en su cabeza intentaba pensar una forma de sacar a su hijo de esa situación ileso.

\- Eres un entrometido Naruto-kun – Repitió la mujer mientras acariciaba a su pequeña serpiente – Debías quedarte en donde estabas… Así recibirías tu pequeño escarmiento de la mano de tu amigo -

Naruto sin entender vio como la mujer movía su mano y frente a el aparecía un espejo, al principio aparecía su reflejo pero al cabo de un segundo la imagen cambio mostrando lo que parecía ser la terraza donde se encontraba. Al acercar su mirada noto que Sasuke y Kakashi esquivaban los ataques de…

Un momento.

Aquello era imposible.

 _Ellos estaban muertos._

\- ¡Eso es falso! – Grito Naruto conteniendo las lagrimas – _Tiene que ser une mentira._ -

\- Lo que te muestra ese espejo es la pura verdad… Tus queridos amigos están de vuelta… Sakura-chan y Neji están vivos gracias a mí. -

\- ¿! Como es posible!? ¡Neji murió en mis brazos! ¡Sakura-chan fue atrapada por la explosión y murió! -

\- Los años me han enseñado muchas cosas Naruto-kun… El Edo Tensei no es la única manera de traer a alguien a la vida y usarlas como tu marioneta – Aclaro la mujer – Yo encontré la forma de traer perfectamente a la vida a una persona, con tan solo tomar una parte de su antiguo ser… Con los ingredientes correctos puedes crear un nuevo cuerpo totalmente humano y funcional y con la ayuda de las plantas y hechizos adecuados puedes retener su alma en su nuevo cuerpo. – Dijo Tsubaki sonriendo – Yo he hecho el trabajo de Dios… Y ahora con la ayuda de este bebe lograre convertirme en la Ama y Señora de todos los humanos -

\- ¡Entonces yo te detendré y sacare a Neji y Sakura-chan de tus garras dattebayo! – Exclamo el rubio preparándose para atacar.

.

.

.

 _ **And I see FIRE**_

 _ **Inside the mountains**_ _._

 _._

.

.

Por otro lado, Neji y Sakura se encontraban atacando a Sasuke y Kakashi.

La batalla entre Neji y Kakashi era bastante pareja, el joven aun no había activado su Byakugan, pero entre ambos estaban dando una demostración digna utilizando únicamente Taijutsu.

A diferencia de Sakura y Sasuke, la joven cansada que el joven solo esquivara sus ataques había decidido utilizar su fuerza para comenzar a atacar al Uchiha. Cada vez que acercaba al joven este la repelía con su Susano, sin llegar a dañarla.

Parecía que no quería hacerle daño.

\- Esto me esta aburriendo Sasuke-kun – Se quejo Sakura mientras desenvainaba una katana y un chakra azul claro la cubría. El Bisturí de Chakra envolvía el arma dándole un mayor filo y alcance de ataque.

Si aquella arma le llegaba si quiera a rozar, seria su fin.

Sin dejarle mas opción activo el Sharingan y Rinnegan.

Aquella batalla para él era una tortura, era como devolverlo al pasado a la época en donde él quería asesinarla a ella. Solo que esa vez era ella quien deseba asesinarlo a él.

\- No te distraigas – Dijo la joven dándole un golpe en la pierna. Mandándolo varios metros lejos.

\- ¡Maldición Sakura! – Grito el Uchiha - ¡Detente! ¡No soy tu enemigo! -

\- Yo solo sigo las ordenes de Tsubaki-sama… Y la orden es matarte –

Aquella declaración dejo helado al joven.

\- ¡Esa mujer esta utilizándote! – Dijo activando el Susano para defenderse del ataque de la pelirosa - ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas a Naruto o Kakashi?... ¡Ellos son tus amigos! -

\- Los amigos son algo innecesario – Menciono ella concentrando chakra en su mano derecha. – Lo único que tengo es a Tsubaki-sama -

\- ¿Qué demonios te han hecho? -

Estaba molesto, esa mujer había hecho algo con Sakura y él personalmente se encargaría de hacerla pagar.

 _Nadie lastimaba a las personas importantes para él._

Por otra parte, Kakashi observaba como Sakura corría directamente hacia el Susano.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, de alguna manera había logrado llevar la pelea al los campos de entrenamiento, aparte era cuestión de tiempo para que Neji dejara de jugar y atacara en serio. Conocía su modo de ataque, aquella demostración de Taijutsu no era mas que una pantalla para ver el alcance de su oponente y en cierta medida también cansarlo.

De tal manera, cuando la batalla se volviera seria el joven utilizaría su Byakugan y su golpe suave para acabarlo. No por nada el chico fue considerado un genio.

\- ¿Cansado Kakashi-sensei? - Dijo Neji mientras activaba su Byakugan, ahí estaba.

La batalla entre ellos había comenzado.

.

.

.

 _ **And I see FIRE**_

 _ **Hollowing souls**_ _._

 _._

.

.

Shikamaru estaba sobre-cargado.

Aquellos tipos no eran más que un puto señuelo. Los murmullos que Kakashi había escuchado no eran más que una especie de Jutsu Explosivo. Apenas lograron apresarlos a todos, a mitad del traslado activaron su Jutsu y en medio de la aldea de desato el pandemonio.

No sabia donde estaban Naruto, Sasuke o Kakashi, pero por los ruidos y explosiones que se escucho a lo lejos dedujo que ellos estaban en el medio de algo.

Su misión por ahora era sacar a los civiles a los refugios. Temari lo mataría cuando regresara de Suna al descubrir que su casa había quedado hecha pedazos por el ataque.

Que problemático.

A lo lejos vio a Sai y a una muy embarazada Ino corriendo hacia él.

¡Mierda!

\- ¡Shikamaru! – Grito Ino conteniendo el aire por la carrera

\- ¿Cuál es la situación? – Pregunto Sai

\- Están atacando la aldea – Exclamo el hombre - ¿No deberías estar en un refugio Ino? – En esa situación Shikamaru agradecía que su mujer estaba junto a sus hermanos.

\- He sentido el chakra de Sakura – Dijo ella mirando pesadamente a Shikamaru -

\- Y yo he visto a Neji combatiendo con Kakashi hace unos minutos – Dijo Sai

Ahora si, el destino lo quería joder.

Todo era simplemente

Problemático.

.

.

.

 _ **And I see FIRE**_

 _ **blood in the breeze**_ _._

 _._

.

.

\- ¡Fūton: Rasen shuriken! –

El lugar estaba completamente devastado, aquella especie de cueva estaba en muy mal estado, poco después de que Naruto lanzo su primer ataque la serpiente que estaba con Tsubaki ataco defendiendo a su ama.

Naruto había notado que una especie de campo rodeaba el lugar donde estaba su hijo y Tsubaki.

Luego de varios ataques descubrió que la maldita serpiente era más resistente de lo que parecía, lo cual le demostraba que no era una simple invocación.

Sin embargo, había descubierto su punto débil, cada tanto la cosa esa regresaba hasta su ama. Lo cual demostraba que no se podía alejar mucho tiempo de ella. Así que invocando suficientes Kage Bunshin logro acorralar al animal.

Preparo un Rasen Shuriken solo por si acaso al animal se le ocurría escurrirse de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de cantar victoria cuando la risa de la mujer lo desconcertó.

\- Mi sirviente no es tan fácil de matar - Pronuncio ella mientras el animal aparecía en su hombro.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, a pesar de que el animal parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, se podía notar que en su ojo derecho las marcas que antes la mujer presento, dichas marcas se mostraban sobre el animal. Al igual que casi imperceptiblemente el ojo de derecho de ella cambiaba de verde a rojo, era muy leve, pero para sus ojos era visible.

Estaban unidos.

\- _Tal vez si le meto la cosa esa por el ojo ella se debilite o algo –_ Pensó Naruto – _Esto es demasiado desesperante dattebayo –_ Por un momento fijo la mirada en su hijo que seguía llorando sobre la almohada donde estaba – _Debo rescatar a Boruto, a como de lugar._

Con una nueva determinación Naruto hizo una serie de sellos.

\- ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Exclamo mientras cientos de Naruto's aparecían. Todos con el manto del Kyūbi. – ¡Ataquen! -

.

.

.

 _ **And I see FIRE**_

 _ **-Oh, you know I saw a city burning-**_ _._

 _._

.

.

Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Hinata se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento 7 viendo sorprendidos el nivel de destrucción que las dos batallas que se desarrollaban ahí habían causado.

La primera impresión de todos fue sorpresa al reconocer los oponentes de Sasuke y Kakashi.

Hinata e Ino no pudieron evitar llorar un poco ante la aparición de sus amigos. Mientras Lee, Kiba y Chouji exclamaban sobre las habilidades de sus "oponentes". Shikamaru mas que sorprendido, estaba analizando la situación junto a Shino y Sai.

Había ciertas cosas claras, primero Neji y Sakura de alguna manera estaban vivos o _revividos_ , segundo por lo poco que había escuchado entre Sakura y Sasuke estaban bajo el control de la mujer del principio. Y por ultimo, Naruto no estaba por ninguna parte.

Solo significaba que el rubio estaba combatiendo con aquella mujer en algún lugar fuera de la aldea.

Debía idear un plan de ataque.

\- ¡Atención! ¡Lee, Tenten y Hinata! Su objetivo es Neji… Lee, Tenten ustedes conocen a su compañero, Hinata debe haber una manera de romper el Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou de Neji – Planteo el Nara – Una vez que rompan la defensa de 64 golpes utilizare mi Kageyose para atraparlo… Ino tu entraras en su mente y descubrirás como liberarlos, Chouji tu y yo la cuidaremos… Díganle a Kakashi que se reúna conmigo apenas pueda –

Los nombrados tomaron su posición y corrieron hacia la batalla entre Neji y Kakashi.

\- ¡Sai, Kiba, Shino! Deben evitar que Sakura intente defender a Neji… En lo que puedan apoyen a Sasuke… Sai si vez alguna actitud rara en Sasuke ante la pelea… Ataca directamente a Sakura – Dijo seriamente – Al igual que los otros, si encuentran una brecha en su defensa, ataquen… Yo con mi técnica intentare apresarla. -

Cuando los demás se retiraron, Kakashi llego hasta donde estaba Shikamaru.

\- ¿Cuál es la situación de Naruto? –

\- No sabemos su paradero real, fue detrás de la mujer llamada Tsubaki y juntos desaparecieron -

\- ¿Cuál era el objetivo de todo? – Cuestiono Shikamaru mientras Ino curaba algunas heridas de Kakashi.

\- Venganza – Exclamo el peliplata – Tomo a Boruto como rehén y trazo un plan para liberarse de una maldición impuesta por Kushina-sama y Mikoto Uchiha… - Shikamaru miro impresionado al hombre frente a el – De alguna manera trajo a la vida a Neji y Sakura y ahora los esta usando como "escarmiento" para Sasuke y Naruto. -

\- Debemos detenerla – Exclamo Ino.

\- Tras la Guerra perdí mi Sharingan… Pero con la ayuda de Sasuke podremos llegar a donde sea que este Naruto y esa mujer… El problema será alejarlo de la batalla. -

Mientras Kakashi pronunciaba esas palabras se podía observar como Sakura y Sasuke se enfrascaban en una batalla con sus katanas, mientras Sasuke la atacaba, Sakura también esquivaba los animales de tinta de Sai y los ataques de Kiba y Akamaru.

\- Esto esta demasiado lleno – Dijo molesta Sakura a la par que recargaba chakra en su puño derecho - ¡Esto termina aquí! – Grito mientras lanzaba su puño hacia el suelo y generaba un enorme derrumbe.

El impacto causo que todos se alejaran de la zona para salvar su vida, todos menos Sakura, quien cuando intento saltar para escapar del derrumbe una de las enormes piedras la golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo así que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera inconciente.

Cuando una de las piedras estaba a punto de aplastarla completamente Sasuke con su Susano se interpuso en el medio, recibiendo así su armadura parte del impacto. Sin embargo eso no evito que ambos fueran atrapados por el derrumbe que Sakura había ocasionado.

.

.

.

 _ **Fire**_

 _._

.

.

Naruto se encontraba jadeando.

Después de que logro destruir a la maldita serpiente, debilitando así a Tsubaki, había estado luchando contra ella directamente.

Tsubaki por su parte miraba con odio al Uzumaki, no solo había logrado destruir a su serpiente con uno de sus Rasengan's, ahora a mitad del ritual sus energías se hacían cada vez mas escasas.

Incluso el Jutsu que mantenía su apariencia joven había caído.

Ahora se mostraba como era, una anciana vieja y arrugada. Además la marca en su ojo derecho ahora era notoria, señal de que su poder estaba al limite. Debía acabar con Naruto y después completar el ritual asesinando al mocoso que seguía llorando en la piedra del ritual.

Un momento.

¡El mocoso!

Si utilizaba al niño, Naruto jamás seria capaz de dañar a su bebe.

Mientras Naruto recuperaba el aliento se fijo como Tsubaki tomaba a su hijo en los brazos mientras sacaba un cuchillo de sus ropas.

\- ¡Si te acercas un poco mas tu pequeño hijo morirá! - Exclamo ella

\- ¡No te atrevas! – Grito Naruto al borde, sin notar la presencia que estaba detrás de la mujer.

\- ¡Estas acabado! – Grito la mujer apuntando su arma contra el niño. Justo cuando iba a lanzar un ataque hacia el pequeño sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho. Cuando giro un poco su cabeza para ver quien era el causante de dicho ataque sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡Tu! -

.

.

.

 _ **And I see fire**_

 _ **-Feel the heat upon my skin-**_ _._

.

.

.

El ataque de Sakura había sido devastador.

Afortunadamente para los Ninja de Konoha permitió que a mitad de la conmoción Neji quedara atrapado en la técnica de Shikamaru. Sin perder tiempo Ino había penetrado su mente.

En esos momentos los demás se encontraban buscando entre los escombros a Sakura y Sasuke. Mientras Ino estaba trabajando en la mente de Neji, vieron como una de las flechas de Susano cortaba los escombros.

Del fondo salía Sasuke con una Sakura inconciente en sus brazos. El primero en acercarse fue Kakashi.

\- ¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto

\- Se golpeo con uno de los escombros… Debemos ir a la aldea – Pronto los otros novatos llegaron a su lado, Lee se ofreció a llevar a Sakura hasta el hospital, en respuesta el Uchiha apretó mas a la Haruro y soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante la actitud de Sasuke, pero todos voltearon su mirada cuando Neji de la nada soltó un grito de dolor. Sai rápidamente corrió al lado de su esposa cuando vio que esta comenzaba a reaccionar.

\- ¡Ino! ¿Qué sucedió? – Pregunto Sai ayudándola a incorporarse.

\- He liberado su mente… Solo esta recordando el dolor que sintió cuando fue revivido… - Explico ella - Al parecer cuando lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida la herida con la que falleció también regreso.

\- Neji-onisama – Dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a su primo.

\- Hinata-sama – Murmuro el castaño - ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde esta Sakura? – Pregunto alterado.

\- Esta con Sasuke – Le dijo Tenten al borde de las lágrimas - Sakura y Tu están bien ahora -

\- Esa mujer… Nos tuvo a Sakura y a mi en su guarida durante todo este tiempo – Explico él mirando a todos los presentes, notando enseguida que faltaba el rubio - ¿Donde esta Naruto?

\- No sabemos donde esta Naruto-kun, ayúdanos a encontrarlo Neji-onisama -

\- Tengo una idea de donde puede estar -

Ante la mirada de todos Neji hizo una serie de sellos los cuales abrieron un pequeño portal, idéntico al que Naruto y Tsubaki habían entrado. Cuando iban a entrar todos, un grito los alerto.

\- ¡Si te acercas un poco mas tu pequeño hijo morirá! -

\- ¡No te atrevas! –

Sin pensarlo mucho Neji tomo la katana que tenia en su espalda y sigilosamente se posiciono detrás de la mujer.

\- ¡Estas acabado! – Grito la mujer apuntando su arma contra el niño. Justo cuando iba a lanzar un ataque hacia el pequeño sintió como algo atravesaba su pecho. Cuando giro un poco su cabeza para ver quien era el causante de dicho ataque sus ojos se abrieron de par en par - ¡Tu! - Dijo al ver a Neji sujetando el arma que le había herido.

\- ¡Boruto! – Grito Hinata sujetando al bebe antes de que cayera al piso.

\- ¡Maldito! – Grito Tsubaki intentado atacar a Neji, siendo detenida por otro ataque, este venia de otra dirección. Cuando dio la vuelta vio como Naruto se acercaba a ella con una mirada sombría.

\- Te dije que no tocaras a mi bebe – Exclamo antes de dar el golpe final.

.

.

 _ **Fire**_

.

.

.

Sentía un terrible dolor en la cabeza, además de que sentía cada extremidad de su cuerpo adoloridas, como cuando tenía esos entrenamientos de muerte con Tsunada-sama. Intento abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados pesaban una tonelada.

Al menos estaba cómoda y desde hace mucho que no sentía esa sensación.

Contando que lo ultimo que recordaba era esa rara mujer que le curo las heridas y que la mantenía en esa rara bañera llena de hierbas. Ahora que lo pensaba sentía que de aquello había pasado una eternidad.

Al igual que le pareció haber visto a Neji mientras estaba con esa mujer. Si lo pensaba bien no seria raro, acorde a la mujer ella había muerto y con su ayuda estaba otra vez en el mundo de los vivos. Si definitivamente si veía a Neji ahí – donde quiera que sea – le pediría algunas explicaciones, a lo mejor el sabia mas de su situación. Por ahora solo intentaría luchar con sus parpados.

Después de unos minutos ordenándole a su cuerpo que ella era la dueña del lugar, sus parpados obedecieron y logro abrir lo ojos. Lo primero que enfoco fue el techo blanco, al girar la mirada vio que era de noche, de todos modos, logro reconocer la vista.

Estaba en el Hospital de Konoha.

Paso la mayoría de su adolescencia en ese lugar, era imposible que no lo reconociera. Al ir enfocando su mirada en la sala noto la enorme cantidad de flores y globos que habían, por un momento pensó que había tenido un bebe y no lo sabia.

Sonrío ante sus ideas locas, un bebe. Una niña quizás.

Sin borrar la sonrisa sacudió su cabeza buscando borrar esos pensamientos, al hacer el movimiento noto a su derecha un hombre recostado incómodamente sobre los pequeños sillones que tenia el hospital. Por un momento se le quedo viendo detalladamente, aquel hombre estaba como Dios manda. Se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos y siguió viendo al adonis que dormía cerca de su cama, de hombros anchos, a simple vista se veía que era alto y algo corpulento – era simple de deducir, el pobre hombre no entraba completamente en el sillón – de tez blanca y cabellos negros.

Vestía simple, un suéter negro con un pequeño chaleco Ninja, pantalón gris y sandalias Ninjas. En su examen visual noto cierto parecido con Sasuke – cosa que era imposible – Así que finalmente decidió que quizás cuando Sasuke cumpliera unos 22 – 23 años tendría una apariencia similar al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Después de todo apenas y tenían 16 años. Aun faltaba para que llegara a ese nivel de desarrollo.

Estaba por acostarse a dormir de nuevo cuando noto que aquel hombre la miraba, se notaba que aun estaba algo adormilado, pero su mirada era fija y de un segundo para otro el hombre abrió los ojos completamente y casi de un salto se planto a su lado.

\- ¡Sakura! – Exclamo el hombre. Aquello la puso nerviosa, no tenia idea de donde lo conocía. Y parecía que si la conocía bien, en su ojos se veían reflejados el alivio de verla y algo mas que no supo identificar. - ¿Cómo te sientes? -

\- Mmm… bien, supongo… - Dijo ella sonrojada – Etto… ¿Quién eres? – Ante la pregunta el hombre frunció el seño – No lo tomes a mal… Pero te pareces tanto a Sasuke-kun que es algo intimidante – Intento explicar ella.

\- Soy Sasuke -

Aquella la dejo de piedra-

¿Aquel hombre era Sasuke-kun?

\- Debes estar algo confundida… - El se puso de pie y tomo un espejo – Toma – Le paso el espejo.

Cuando se vio en el espejo, la mujer que le devolvía la mirada no era ella, esa mujer a pesar de tener una venda en su frente se veía hermosa, tenia las pestañas mas largas que había visto, unos labios carnosos – aunque algo agrietados – y el cabello larguísimo. Sin poder evitarlo tomo un mechón de su cabello, lo noto algo áspero pero no importaba. Esa mujer era ella.

\- ¿Qué... sucedió? – Pregunto aun examinándose un poco. El Uchiha se sonrojo un poco cuando vio como ella tomaba entre sus manos sus pechos y los apretaba.

\- Es una larga historia – Dijo aun sonrojado. Sakura al verlo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo así. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, al parecer había logrado darle cierta paz al Uchiha.

Lo que no sabia es que de alguna manera, el verla ahí despierta… Con vida, era lo que traía paz al Uchiha.

\- Te la contare cuando estemos en casa – Dijo el mirándola fijamente mientras sonreía torcidamente

\- ¿A casa? – Pregunto ella totalmente roja – Sasuke-kun

\- Te perdí durante estos seis años… - Murmuro el viéndola fijamente – No pienso volver a perderte – Dijo depositando un pequeño beso en su frente.

Sakura solo pudo sonrojarse, antes de que el Uchiha se retirara tomo su brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella, Sasuke entendió el mensaje y la abrazo.

Por primera vez en esos seis años, la culpa, el odio y el arrepentimiento no lo abarcaron, algo mucho mas calido lo abordo.

Por primera vez se sintió en completo.

 _ **The End**_

… _**for now.**_

Ref:

Tsubaki: Ella es de Inuyasha.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Además, quiero desarrollar pequeñas historias que se unan entre si.

Esta será la primera parte.

Canción: I see FIRE – Ed Sheeran.

Sayo.


End file.
